Of Broken Wings
by Arldetta
Summary: An Elseworlds/AU version of how the Graysons crossed paths with Bruce Wayne. A familiar story for Dick Grayson fans with a Supernatural twist. Please R&R. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Of Broken Wings

"You cannot prevent the birds of sorrow from flying over your head, but you can prevent them from building nests in your hair." - Chinese Proverb

-SPN/BM-

"Nooooooo!" tore from his chest, up his throat and out his mouth. In a single moment his world shattered. _This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real._ His heart screamed.

The horrific scene below was worse than any nightmare. So much worse. Life as he knew it was suddenly and painfully stolen from him. His family was irrevocably destroyed.

_How? How did everything go so horribly wrong?_ His mind demanded, needed answers. The collective gasp of the audience sundered the air then was quickly replaced by screaming. Panic and chaos erupted throughout the audience. But none of that mattered to him.

The whimpers and cries hovering anxiously below him stole the last of his attention. Their parents were lost forever, but he could still salvage his heart by saving just one. "It's ok, Dean. I've got you, Mihai," Dick firmly spoke to his brother as their eyes locked. Their hands still clasped with Dick lying on the platform, arm extended to keep hold of his brother. A brother he almost lost in the same tragedy that took their parents.

If they weren't already preparing to hand Dean off back to Dick, then there would have been three broken bodies below. Dick's heart clenched at the mere thought and he squeezed his eyes shut banishing the images from his mind.

"Prala." His younger brother called softly, desperately. Fear clung to the tiny boy like a heavy cloak. Sweat from exertion and terror built up and their hands slipped. The dangling figure screamed.

Sharp, blue eyes sprang open, hoping the vision in his head wasn't about to come true. He couldn't let that happen. "I've got you, Dean, I swear. Don't let go." Swinging his other arm over the ledge, Dick instructed. "I need you to grab my hand. Then I can pull you up."

"I can't." The young boy's voice wavered. Tears traced Dean's smooth face, who looked up to his big brother filled with equal portions of terror and hope.

"Yes you can, Dean. Mom and Dad showed you how to swing your body. You can do it. And as soon as I have your other hand I'll be able to pull you up. Come on, Dean." Dick coached his brother, barely managing to control his own worries and emotions. But he had to be strong for Dean. His brother needed him. "Mihai, please."

Seeing the strength in his brother's eyes, Dean muttered an "I'll try."

"Good boy. Now come on." Dick encouraged. He allowed the small smile to form as he watched his brother build momentum to swing his hand up. "That's it. You can do it."

With a grunt of effort, Dean managed to clasp Dick's other hand. "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did. Great job, Mihai. Now hold on, I'm bringing you up." Dick put all his might into lifting the young body of his brother onto the platform. Together the pair collapsed back against the pole. Relief washed over Dick, knowing his brother was safe.

Dean fell into his older brother's arms and held on tight. Tears flowed freely now. Through hiccupping sobs, he asked, "Daj? Dat?"

"They're gone, Dean, they're gone." Dick's gentle confession crumbled the last of the flood gates. Despair and reality crashed over the huddled pair in relentless waves. Time drifted away on an ocean of sorrow.

-SPN/BM-

The world passed in a whirlwind. One moment they were crying at the top of the trapeze, the next they are sitting along the ring wrapped in a blanket with people talking all around them. In the haze of uncertainty, Dick couldn't make out words, just vaguely heard the voices surrounding them.

The police had arrived and were asking questions. Pop Haly was shouting at them and the police seemed both annoyed and sorry for their loss and that they were all on the same side to figure out why this tragedy occurred. Other performers and friends in the Circus were gathering around. It was only when Katyrina, the woman who lead the horse act, came in with a crying baby that the world began to move again.

The instant the baby's cries could be heard, Dean jumped up and ran to the babe's side, demanding to hold the child. Dick was barely a step behind his brother and watched as Dean frantically reached for their newborn brother. But Katyrina ignored the boy, hoping to garner some knowledge of what was going on with the police. Her dismissal sent Dean into a full on panic. "Sammy! Gimme Sammy!"

After the fire incident a month ago, Dick knew there was only one thing that could calm his brother now. Reaching up, he pulled Sam from Katyrina's arms. Startled, she was about to argue, but Dick shot her a glare that snapped her mouth shut. Cradling the boy, he knelt down next to his brother and handed Sam over to Dean.

For a four year old, Dean was both very strong and very gentle for his age. With thoughtful reverence, he collected the babe in his small arms and moved back to their spot along the ringside and focused on his baby brother. Sam seemed to still instantly in Dean's arms. Dick watched the scene sadly. His heart ached for their parents to miraculously appear, wrap them in their arms and tell them everything will be all right, just like the night of the fire. Deep down, he knew they weren't coming this time.

Slowly he made his way back to Dean's side, grabbed the blanket and covered his brothers. At least they still had each other. And that's when the words currently being shouted finally began to register.

"You can't take them! They belong here!" Pop Haly argued.

Shaking his head, the officer countered, "You already said the boys don't have any other family here."

"WE are their family. We've seen those boys be born and grow. We can take care of them fine right here."

"We're sorry, Mr. Haly, but the law states if no other living relatives are able to claim the boys, then they become wards of the state. Now, do you know of any kin that might be able to take them?"

"Their grandparents are in Europe, we haven't been in contact for years. But I know John and Mary, they would have wanted the boys to stay here with us. I'm sure it's in their will."

"Which you said was destroyed in a fire last month. You have no proof that the boys were to be put in your custody."

"No," Pop's voice cracked. "I don't have any proof. But these boys, they're like my own grandsons. Don't take them away from me." With a last desperate pitch, he added, "My heart couldn't take any more losses right now. Please."

Sighing deeply, the officer tried to put it as gently as he could. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. This is the law and I can't bend it. The boys will be taken to a home where they can hopefully find a new family."

"No!" Dick screamed, capturing everyone's attention, including Dean's. "You're not taking us anywhere. We're staying here!"

The policeman's shoulders slumped at the declaration. He wiped a hand over his face then pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing a full on headache was about to form. These types of cases were never easy. He took a step toward the boys but stopped instantly when Dick took a protective stance in front of his brothers. "Listen, son."

"I'm not your son!"

Holding out placating hands, the man continued, "Listen, kid. I don't want to take you away…"

"Then don't."

"But I don't got a choice. The law says you can only stay with family."

"This is our family!"

"Blood family, kid. They have to be named as your legal guardians, and no one can prove that. I'm sorry, but you can't stay."

"We're not leaving."

"The boys want to stay, that must count for something," Pop interceded.

"It's not my choice. They've got no family here, no home. They have to go."

"This is our home. This is our family." Dick restated with conviction. "We're staying here."

"Sorry, kid. It's not in the cards, at least not tonight anyway." The officer looked back to Pop offering. "Look, you want to get custody of these boys, go to the courts in the morning, plead your case. You might get lucky. But be prepared that you might not win. The circus life ain't exactly considered a stable environment to raise kids in. Now if you can have someone collect their things, we'll be leaving shortly."

"I said, we're not leaving."

Rapidly, losing patience, the officer approached the boys. "Yes, you are. Now get in the car."

"Dean, run, now!" Dick called over his shoulder. To his satisfaction Dean readily complied, taking off in the opposite direction with Sammy still in his arms. When the policeman went to follow, Dick stepped in his path. "You leave my brothers alone!" Then he kicked the older man in the chin hard and took off after his siblings.

"You little…" The officer lunged for Dick but missed. He reached for his walkie talkie instead and ordered, "Get the kids, they're trying to run."

Dean and Sam were almost out of the tent and Dick was only a few paces behind. Then a figure blocked the doorway and snagged his brothers. "No! Dean!" Dean's shouts and Sam's cries mingled, spurring their older brother on. Someone tackled Dick from behind driving him to the ground. "No. Leave them alone."

"Stop fighting us kid, we're trying to help."

"Let the boy go!" A new deep voice commanded.

At the same time, another voice called out, "What's going on here?"

"Captain, the kids were trying to get away." The one officer on top of Dick answered.

"And this is how you handle the situation, terrorize the kids further?"

The deep voice spoke again slowly, yet with a dark edge that brooked no room for argument. "I said let the boy go."

Suddenly, the weight was gone and Dick sprang to his feet and closed the distance between himself and his still struggling brother. "Them too," the voice ordered and Dean was let go. Instantly Dick was there calming his brother down as he turned to observe the strange turn of events.

"Mr. Wayne, this isn't your concern." The Captain cautiously interjected.

"You're wrong, Jim, this is my concern. I'm responsible for these boys. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"That's not true Bruce. This could just be some freak accident." The two men had come to a stop within arm's reach of the boys. The police Captain leaned in closer to the well dressed man called Wayne. "This isn't the alley."

"This isn't an accident, Jim and you know it," Bruce hissed. "They wouldn't risk their family like this."

Dick felt a small hand tugging on his sleeve. Looking down he saw the raw emotions in his brother's green eyes and read the message there. Nodding, he turned back to the men, "This wasn't an accident." Two sets of eyes instantly peered down at him. "My brother, he…. We saw a man by the rigging before the show. I think he did something."

"Do you know what this man looks like?" Jim Gordon asked. Dick shook his head no while Dean slowly nodded. Exchanging a worried glance with Bruce, Jim cleared his throat. "If that's the case, then this is a homicide now and these boys are witnesses."

"What does that mean?" Both Dick and Bruce spoke at the same time.

"It means that the boys will be taken into protective custody until we can ID the perpetrator , arrest him and convict him of murder."

"We're not leaving," Dick said again.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice son." When Dick went to protest, Gordon threw up a placating hand and then knelt down to be eye level with the boys. "You're brother saw the guy who hurt your parents. And we don't know if he's going to come back, especially if he finds out the boy saw him. He might want to hurt you or your brothers next."

"But he doesn't know Dean saw him. Just don't say anything and he won't know."

"It's not that easy son. He could come back because he wanted to hurt your family, or the circus, or for a number of other reasons."

"I think I know who it was!" Pop joined the conversation coming from the huddle of people on the other side of the ring. "A man came when we were setting up looking for money. Said something bad would happen if he didn't get paid. I threw him out. I didn't think… Didn't know…." Pop's breath caught in his chest, tears welled in his eyes.

"Take it easy, Mr. Haly. There's no way you could have predicted this."

Swallowing down his bubbling emotions, Haly looked Gordon in the eyes. "I'm a witness too then. You can take me somewhere safe, but let me take care of the boys, please."

"I wish I could. I do. But there are rules I have to follow. I can station a Police team here for your protection but the rules are different in this situation. And the person you suspect may not be the same person Dean saw. And until we know for sure, we have to treat the boy's testimony more carefully as his suspect is more likely the one we're looking for. I'm sorry but they will have to go."

"But why?" Dick demanded. "Why can't we stay with people we know and trust? They love us and they will protect us."

Sighing, Gordon replied, "I wish it were that simple, kid. But with no next of kin and no will, you become wards of Gotham."

"What about me, Jim?"

Turning to regard his old friend, Gordon queried, "What about you, Bruce?"

"Couldn't they stay with me? I think I can relate with them better than anyone here. And the manor would be a safe place for them until the murderer can be found."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Wayne, but unfortunately wouldn't be acceptable. At least not right away."

"What can I do?"

At this, Gordon glanced between Pop Haly and Bruce Wayne. "Anyone wishing to obtain guardianship over these boys would have to appeal to the courts and provide supporting assurances that they will be well cared for and brought up in a suitable environment."

A heavy silence fell over the group. Haly glanced at his surrogate grandchildren worriedly. He would go to the courts, he had to try at least, but he could already sense defeat. Not only was a travelling Circus not considered a 'stable' environment to raise kids, but he was almost certain that Dick would continue in the family tradition. He was the youngest professional aerialist in the world, as well as one of the few who could perform a quadruple flip. He had a natural talent for flying and he knew Dick wouldn't just give that up. And without his parents to back him, it would be considered too dangerous an environment for the boy to grow up in.

However, Dean had only just begun his training and now Haly feared that the boy could be traumatized by this tragedy. And poor little Sammy, only seven months old and he would never really know his parents. The whole situation just tore his heart apart. If he didn't win guardianship, would he ever see his 'grandchildren' again?

And if not him, then who would care for the boys? Would they be broken up? Would they find a good home? Would they remember where they came from? So many questions and only time would provide answers. Further, the well dressed man standing next to the Police Captain had vied for his boys. Who did this Bruce Wayne think he was?

Suddenly, the name and face registered with the older man. Gasping in surprise, he muttered, "B-bruce Wayne? As in Millionaire Bruce Wayne? The Bruce Wayne who arranged and helped fund our performance here?"

The corner of the man's mouth quirked up briefly. "Yes, I'm Bruce Wayne. And it's Billionaire actually. No offense intended," he quickly added.

"None taken," Haly whispered. The shock of realization slowly faded to be replaced by awe and confusion. "You want to look after my grandsons?"

"Mr. Haly, I meant what I said before. I know exactly how these boys are feeling right now. I want to help. I know how scary and confusing their world is right now. And if I can ease just a hint of their pain, then it would all be worth it. Besides, I feel a sense of responsibility for these boys because of my involvement with this event. It's my duty to look out for them."

"Thank you, for caring about what happens to them."

Gordon, while understanding his old friend, still could not change the boys' fate for this night. "While your sentiments are noble, Mr. Wayne, as stated before, you will need to submit a plea to the court for custody. It's time for the boys to go."

All of the anger drained out of Dick so that he was left with a sinking hole in his gut. After all that has happened, everything they lost. Even after trying to run away and asking to stay, they would be forced to leave their home. Desperation kicked in. Without knowing what else to do, Dick got up and fell at the Captain's feet, tears in his eyes, "Please, sir. This is our home, our family. Don't send us away."

Dean had crawled over with their infant brother still in his arms and gripped the back of his older brother's costume. His open fright and despair adding to the already heart breaking scene. Gordon found it hard to breathe for a moment. Slowly, he knelt down to look directly into the sad faces of these boys. With a tenderness that his position should have stomped out of him years ago, the Police Captain dashed the last of their hopes. "I really am sorry. But until we can truly evaluate the situation and a legal guardian can be named, you will have to go." He glanced up and noticed two of the performers had joined the group with bags over their shoulders. He regarded the cop who had initially chased the boys with a stern expression. "Contact Social Services to get the boys placed for the night. Make sure they get there safe and sound."

"Yes, captain," acknowledged the lieutenant.

Dick's head had fallen at Gordon's words. It was over. He slumped forward, hands gripping the soft dirt in the ring, shoulders bowed and a steady stream of tears fell. He could feel the world crushing in on him, and no one would save him. He wanted the pit in his stomach to open up and swallow him whole so he didn't have to feel this torment any more. But he was denied even that empty solace.

"Prala," came the softest voice he ever heard. As sweet and gentle as their mother. As hushed and urgent as their father. And yet innocent and filled with love, like the breath of an angel. "Prala," the voice said again.

Gradually opening his eyes, he found the source as none other than his brother Dean. Those soul deep eyes staring up at him for a sign. Practically begging him to make things right. And there was nothing he could do. He was powerless. Unable to banish his younger brother's fears, Dick turned and swept Dean and little Sammy up in his arms. Holding on to both as if his life depended on it. They sat like that for long minutes while the world slipped away into white noise.

When a comforting hand touched his shoulder, bringing him back to awareness, Dick recognized the captain quickly. "It's time." Gordon gestured to his lieutenant to guide them out. With no more will to fight, the now eldest Grayson got shakily to his feet before helping his brother up. Together the trio followed the cop out to a waiting car that would take them from their home.

Pop maneuvered himself to the boys, unable to just watch them leave without doing anything. He pulled the boys to him in a tight embrace. His own emotions dripping down his face. After a minute, he pulled back to look the older boys in the eyes. Gently he bade them, "Phrala, zahn le Devlesa tai sastimasa."

Dick and Dean both nodded. Then the eldest Grayson wrapped his brothers with his arm. Slowly, they walked away from the only family and home they knew. It was only them now. And Dick vowed to protect his brothers and make sure they stayed together. It was too bad that even that vow he wouldn't be able to keep.

- SPN – BM – SPN – BM –

Author's Notes: I do not know much about the Romani culture. I only have glimpses based on what I have found during research on the Internet. So please forgive any misuse of words or misrepresentation of culture. If you can offer some insight I would be greatly appreciative.

Translations:  
Mihai – Romani version of Michael  
Prala – Brother  
Daj/Dat – Mother/Father  
Phrala, zahn le Devlesa tai sastimasa – Brothers, go with God and in good health.

Well, this is obviously a crossover between _Supernatural_ and _Batman_. A while ago I realized that John and Mary were the names of the Winchester Boy's AND Dick Grayson's parents and I thought it would be really interesting if in fact, they were the same John and Mary. I sat there and worked through a number of issues on how to make this all work and have a pretty good idea for how this universe progresses. And for those Jensen fans that got _Red Hood_ simply for his voice, you could even find a vague way that _Red Hood _would fit into this universe too.

I started working on a draft of this story well over a year ago but only recently re-read it. I had originally intended for this to be a full fledged story with multiple chapters but started to see this as a great way to step into Elseworld. Who knows if there is enough interest, maybe I will go back and finish out the complete origin story. However, I thought I might just jump around and take snapshots here and there of the boys' lives and how they differ from the worlds we know.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed the twist on our boys. Feel free to drop me a review or PM. I would love to hear from you. Thank you for reading, reviewing, fave-ing and alerting, to anyone who happened to find this.

Much love to you all,

~Ari :D


	2. Chapter 2

Of Broken Wings

Chapter 2

Quick A/N: this chapter contains IMPLIED mature themes. Detail will not be forthcoming in this story. Just wanted to get that out real quick.

- SPN/BM -

The trip in the car could have been 10 minutes or 10 hours, the boys weren't paying enough attention nor cared. Did it matter how far away they were from their home? And they weren't referring to the Trailer that had held their belongings, because that was already lost a month ago. No, home wasn't a building built of brick and mortar, it was a place where friends and family cared for one another and looked out for each other.

Haly's Circus was the only home the Grayson boys ever knew. They had lived there their whole lives, as short as that may be considering. To the rest of the world it was an unconventional way to grow up; always on the move, surrounded by crowds and people every day. Exotic and glamourous to the romantics of the world. But to the Grayson's the Circus was the norm and the mundane lives the rest of the world lived seemed dull and monotonous in comparison. Their world was bright, lively and engaging. And it completely contrasted with the dull brown building they had pulled up to.

The Gotham School for Boys primarily consisted of Juvenile Delinquents of varying ages and few abandoned children. The cop stopped the car and instructed the young trio to 'get out.' After speaking with Social Services, they determined it was too late to try and find a home that would accept all three boys and decided it would be best just to send them here for the interim until a suitable home could be found. Climbing out, the Policeman collected the bags from the trunk and ushered the boys inside.

There the Dean of the school was waiting to great them, looking rather disheveled due to his rush to change from his bed clothes to something more appropriate. Suppressing a yawn, Jeremiah Kraus, held out a hand to the Officer. "Good Evening sir, Social Services called and advised me of the boys' arrival."

"A real shame, Mr. Kraus, what happened to these kids. Thanks for taking them in. Hopefully, they won't need to stay here long, but this is the best we could do on short notice."

"No problem. After all, we are here to help poor unfortunate souls such as these boys whenever we can. It must be late for you, and I'm sure the boys are exhausted from their horrible experience, perhaps it would be best if you stopped back in the morning and we could complete the paperwork to get them registered here and settled. The sooner we can establish some stability in their lives, the better they will be able to work through their grief."

"I don't think that would be a problem, Mr. Kraus. Appreciate your consideration. I'll stop back in the morning to help fill out their case files." Regarding the siblings for the first time since their arrival, the Officer said, "I really am sorry for your loss. And I wish there was more we could do, but our hands are tied. You understand right?" He didn't wait for a response to his rhetorical question. "Now be good for Mr. Kraus here, and he'll take good care of you. Good Luck." And then the man left them in the foyer of this strange new place.

Once the Officer was gone, the cheery smile on the Dean's face slipped. "Now listen up boys, this isn't a school for the lost or gifted, this is a place where boys go that people don't want any more. You three may be lucky enough to find a new home in the future but for now you live by our rules, no exceptions." Just then a door at the back of the room opened and two big men sauntered in. "Perfect timing. Mr. Gibbs, take the older boy to the west wing and Mr. Letcher take the younger two to the East and the Nursery."

Shock crashed over the boys again as the words began to sink in. The thinner of the two orderlies bent down and pulled Sam out of Dean's arms. That single act erupted into chaos. Dean started screaming for his brother, which he was denied with force. Letcher had back handed Dean across the face, sending the child to the floor. The sound of his brother's pain incited a fury deep within Dick he didn't know he had.

Lunging for the tall, thin man, Dick wanted to hurt the person who dared harm his brother. Frantic movements and a feral cry set the other two adults into motion. Before Dick could land a fist or kick, Gibbs had grabbed him from behind while Kraus stepped between them. But Dick's gaze was locked on Letcher. Hissing, he spat out, "Ka xlia ma pe tute!"*

Letcher took a threatening step toward Dick, but Kraus stopped him. The other man backed down – if only slightly while the school Dean turned back to the eldest Grayson. "I don't know what you just said young man, but I can guess it's meaning. I believe you need a lesson in respect. And there's no time like the present, eh boys? Take him to solitary Gibbs. He'll stay there as long as necessary until his attitude improves."

"No!" Dick was pulled away from his brothers. He could see Dean still crying and reaching for Sammy. The red mark on the boy's face clearly visible. And he was being taken away, and no one coming to save them.

Dean saw his older brother being dragged away while the mean man stood there holding Sammy. He was torn between them. He felt responsible for Sammy but he needed his older brother now more than ever. "Phrala!" He called for his brothers.

Again Letcher smacked the boy down. "Shut up, kid." While the boy lay stunned on the ground, he reached down and pulled Dean back up by the scruff of the neck.

"Take that one to the dorms and make sure he doesn't wake the others. Leave the babe in the nursery. Then off to bed. We'll deal with them in the morning."

"Yessir," Letcher acknowledged. He grabbed Dean tightly by the arm and hauled the boy away in the opposite direction as his older brother. Pulling the distraught child along, they stopped in front of a set of big wooden double doors. Letcher rounded on the child and spoke earnestly and harshly. "Listen here kid. When we get in that room, you better stop your waterworks. Cause if any of those kids in there wakes up, it's not you that will be punished but this little brat. You get me?" Letcher hefted Sammy into Dean's line of sight.

Instantly, the boy stilled. Quietly, they entered the dormitory and Letcher took Dean to an open bunk and ordered the kid to bed. Dean climbed in and lay there until the man walked out.

But Dean wasn't one to trust easy, especially after all that had happened to them over the past few hours. And it was his duty to watch out for Sammy. So he waited for a few seconds before climbing back out and sneaking from the room. He saw the man pass through a door near the end of the hall. He waited until the man reemerged from the room without Sammy then disappear through a larger door at the end. Cautiously he made his way to the door and went inside.

The room was almost as big as the dorm he had just left; only there were three rows of cribs instead of the beds and dressers. Sammy was in there somewhere and he needed to find him. Slowly, Dean made his way down one row and saw many babies a few about Sammy's age but most a bit older. He wondered what happened to their mommies and daddies. Did they die too?

A noise down the next row caught his attention. Something was starting to rustle in one of the cribs. Dean knew those sounds. Any second, Sammy would blow – full-fledged tears and crying. Glancing around, the middle Grayson felt a sudden spike of panic. If Sammy cried, then he could wake up all these other babies. And if that man was going to punish him for waking those other boys, what would he do to his baby brother?

Dashing down the corridor, Dean found the source of the noise. "Shhh, Pesha. I'm here." Grabbing the corner of the crib, Dean quickly shimmied his way up and inside. There, he collected his baby brother in his arms and cradled him. "I'm here, Pesha, I'm here. I'll protect you. Just don't cry, ok? We don't want the man to come back. Please, Pesha." The fussing infant slowly calmed and drifted back to sleep.

Dean realized that had the show gone as planned, they would probably all be back in the new trailer having dinner. He always helped his mama with preparing Sammy's bottle before bed. In the chaos that became their lives, he realized that none of them had eaten. That must be why Sammy was starting to get fussy. He wasn't a bad kid and rarely cried. But when he did, it could be heard three trailers away. If they were going to get through the night without any more trouble, Dean needed to find a way to feed his baby brother and fast.

Just then the door slowly slid open making the young boy freeze. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. _Please don't let it be that man._

Too bad it was someone far worse.

- SPN/BM –

Dick frantically struggled against his captor. However the stocky man had enough experience with struggling teens and held fast.

"Why are you treating us like this? We didn't do anything wrong!" The acrobat tried to reason with the man.

"Listen ya little freak, I don't care what happened to ya before. This isn't a place good kids go. The cops had a reason to drop you brats here. So yer gonna learn yer lesson just like everybody else. And that little stunt you and your brothers pulled back there isn't winning ya any favors. So suck it up and keep yer trap shut and ya might be able to see those little brats again in a few days."

This just sent Dick into a frenzy. They had stopped in front of a door with a tiny window near the top. He knew if he went inside then he wouldn't see what was left of his family for days. He couldn't let that happen. Planting his feet on the lentil, Dick pushed back. The force made the man stumble, but he didn't let go. Switching tactics, he swung his heel back hard and connected with the man's shin. The ensuing grunt of pain was music to Dick's ears. Abruptly, he was dropped. Dick didn't waste any time and immediately set off back down the hall.

"Get back here, ya bastard!"

Dick wasn't about to hang around. The School was a maze. He had never been in a place like this ad he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going before. How was he supposed to find his brothers in this place? Still, he had to try.

As he passed by the dormitories, he would glance in the window to see if he could find Dean. Each room held about 10 boys of varying ages. From what he could see, most of them were about his age. He had to get to the other wing if he hoped to find Dean. He was just turning down another corridor when something large and hard slammed into his chest, driving the air from his lungs. He found himself gasping on the ground, struggling for breath.

Above, an angry voice spat. "Think you can get away from me, ya little bastard? Well think again." The man's boot rammed into his stomach, expelling what little air he had managed to get in his lungs. Gibbs kicked him several more times before reaching down and pulling him up by his hair. He walloped Dick with a vicious backhand that sent the acrobats world spinning. He put up little fuss this time when Gibbs swung him over his shoulder and dumped him in his cell. "If I had my way, you would see your brothers for a month. If nothing else, I'll make sure yer in here for a week at least."

"Wait, please," Dick begged in a raspy voice, "please!" But it was too late.

The door slammed shut along with all of Dick's hopes. He crawled to the door and pounded weakly against it. "Please!" he cried.

A knock from the other side stilled him. "Shuttup you, or it won't be you that get's punished, see?"

Dick quieted instantly at the threat to his family, biting back the sobs that attempted to escape.

Satisfied, his keeper walked away leaving the distraught boy alone.

After a few more minutes of silence, Dick allowed his tears to fall as he pressed his forehead to the door that kept him from his family.

- SPN/BM –

Terrified, Dean pulled Sam tighter to him and waited. The door closed just as softly as it opened with an added click. Hushed steps made their way down the aisle and stopped next to them. Dean was too scared to turn and look. And old man's voice whispered in the dark. "Look what we have here. I heard we got some new additions and this is what I find. You're not supposed to be here, boy, this is a nursery. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Slowly, Dean turned to look at the speaker. It wasn't the man who hit him, but there was something lurking in the man's tone that put him on edge. Regardless of his fears, this was a grown up and maybe he could help him get food for his brother. "Sorry, sir. This is my brother. He's hungry. He needs food. Help, please."

"It's past feeding time, boy. You're asking me to break the rules. What are you going to do for me if I help you?"

Dean shrugged. He had no idea. He was just a kid after all. What could he possibly offer to the man?

"You've got a beautiful brother there, son. His innocent little body looks plump and perfect." That uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach starting ringing warning bells now. He turned Sammy so it was harder for the man to see him. This move made the man regard Dean with a small frown. Now that his dull blue eyes rested on the young boy, something seemed to shift in the leery gaze. "Don't usually deal with the older boys. Their innocence fades quickly as they get older. But you," a hand reached out and caressed Dean's cheek. "You still look innocent, uncorrupted. Pretty too."

The gentle touch sent a shiver down the boy's spine. There was something inherently wrong with it. It wasn't like his mom's or dad's touch. It made his stomach flip.

"Tell you what boy, let's make a deal. I'll get you a bottle to feed your baby brother, IF you do exactly as I say without making a fuss. If you break the deal, not only will you get in trouble, your bother will too. Understand?"

Slowly, Dean nodded. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he had to protect Sammy. Dick wasn't there and it was just them now. He couldn't let anything happen to the infant. How bad could it be right? Putting Sammy down behind him, Dean stood up to his full height. He could be brave and strong just like his dad taught him. He would make Dick proud. "Ok, as long as you leave Sammy alone."

"Sure kid, your brother's safe from me, as long as you're a good boy." The smile the man offered sent chills over Dean's body.

- SPN - BM - SPN - BM -

Thank you to any and all who have decided to join me on this little adventure. This is a story I have wanted to write for a while and my muse is actually cooperating, go figure. Despite its familiarity, I am enjoying writing it. I know it is predominately Batman and I'm sorry to Supernatural fans for that. This will set up some of the ground work should I decide to come back to play in this universe later on, where both Supernatural elements and Batman elements will mingle more.

Oh, I almost forgot! Foot note:

Romani (Albania) - _Ka xlia ma pe tute_ translates to 'I am going to sh*t on you.' It's the only phase that I could find in Romani that sounded like a curse. Again, I am not Rom and am guessing my way through so please forgive any errors.

Big thanks to sunshine2009 and NuclearRogue, you guys totally made my day!

Until next chap.

~Ari :D


	3. Chapter 3

Of Broken Wings

Chapter 3

Dick didn't know how long he had been sitting in the darkness. All he knew was that it was late and the tears had finally stopped. Why was this happening to them? Their parents were dead. They were taken away from their family and thrown into some strange place where the people in charge were cruel. And to top it all, his brothers had been taken away from him. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom and dad to save him from this nightmare.

But they were never coming back. He didn't think he had any more tears to cry, and yet he felt moisture trailing down his cheeks once more. One hand slowly, softly began to beat against the door. With each hit, the pressure and intensity began to grow until both fists pounded at the hard surface. He had to get out. He needed to make sure Dean was alright.

The image of the spindly man slapping his tiny brother to the ground kept replaying in his mind. With mom and dad gone, he was the one in charge. He was the one to protect them. And he was failing miserably. Rage tore from his throat and he looked up to blame God for their troubles. Instead, everything stopped.

High above the door was a small, _open_ window, probably meant to allow air to flow through the room. For an ordinary kid, it was a taunt. But for Dick it would be his ticket to escape and find his brothers. Quickly, he sobered and started searching for a way to get up there.

Once when he was younger he had asked how Master Mystario managed to do all his escape tricks. His dad said that a true magician never revealed his secrets, but all good magicians could find a way out of any situation. He then showed him a number of different ways they could escape their trailer if the need ever arose. The game at the time, helped save his brother's lives during the fire. The sudden fire consumed their trailer so fast, that if not for Dean's cry, they might have all died in there.

And now Dean was all alone and frightened out there. Dick had to get out. If not for his sake, then his brothers. A sudden sense of urgency compelled him to act fast. If he angled his jump right, he could use the meager excuse of a cot as a boost to reach the edge of the window. From there it should be easy for him to pull himself up.

In a flash, he executed the plan and softly landed on the other side of his door. It was the dead of night now. With any luck the goons that escorted them to their rooms were sleeping. Which meant he was free to find his brothers. He wasn't about to take any chances again. On tip-toes he moved deftly through the halls without making a sound.

As soon as he finds his brothers, they were out of there.

- SPN – BM –

As soon as Bruce returned to the Manor he went straight to his office and called the one man he knew could give him what he wanted. The greeting on the other end still had a note of sleepiness to it; otherwise it was as professional as always.

"I know it's late Lucius, and I apologize for that, but I need your help. Something has happened and the lives of three young boys are at stake. Is there any possible way I could trouble you to meet me tonight?"

The corner of the man's mouth turned up in relief. "I'll owe you big time for this one. See you soon."

- SPN – BM –

The search had yielded nothing but frustration so far. He was starting to lose hope of ever finding his brothers. He froze the moment he heard a door click down the hall. Quickly he pressed himself into the wall, watching and waiting. An older man exited a room up ahead and headed down the hall away from him.

As soon as he stepped through a set of doors at the end of the hall, Dick relaxed. Curious now as to why the man would be wondering around so late at night, the acrobat carefully made his way to the room the man just left. Inside he found a bunch of cribs and hope stirred anew. "Sammy," he whispered. Quickly he darted down the first row in search of the infant. To no avail. He was making his way back when he heard the tiniest sniffle. He zeroed in on the sound and dashed to the crib. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was inside.

Dean was holding Sammy and feeding him a bottle of milk. "I should have known this is where you would be." His moment of relief soon faded as worry made its way through him. Dean didn't look up at the sound of his voice. In fact, it almost looked as if Dean flinched. "Hey, Mihai, it's ok. It's me Ryeka. I found you. You're safe now."

Refusing to acknowledge his older brother, Dean focused on the one person he could take care of. This dismissal sent a spike of fear through Dick. He pushed the side of the crib down so he had easier access to his brothers and reached for them. "Come on, Mihai, please. I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't lock me out now."

Still Dean said nothing. Worry was giving way to panic now. Something was definitely wrong with his brother but he couldn't figure out what. Now that he had hold of his siblings, he could feel Dean shaking like a leaf. "Did that jerk at the front hurt you some more?" Dean offered the tiniest movement of his head, just one small shake of his head. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but Dick knew it would be the only response he would get.

After the fire, Dean clammed up like this too. It was like pulling teeth to get the boy to come out of his shell again. It scared Dick. Somehow this felt like it was so much worse than the fire. That's when he remembered why he had come in here in the first place. "What about that old man? What did he want?"

Dean tapped the now almost empty bottle that Sammy was eating from. "Is that all?" A hint of a shrug. "Was it the old man? Did he hurt you?" Dean sat stock still for a moment. He drew in a shaky breath and gave a jerky shake of his head. Dick didn't believe him. But Dean wasn't talking and he had no idea on what he should do. He decided that there was nothing he could do for his brother right now except get them out of there. So that was what he was going to do.

"People say the circus is crazy, but this mad house is worse than anything at Pop's. I say it's time we get outta here." That finally elicited the response he wanted. Only the face that looked up at him now was haunted with red rimmed eyes. What had they done to his brother? Scooping up the pair, Dick tried to sooth away the pain he saw. "Shh, it's ok Mihai. I got you. I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise. I'm sorry, so sorry."

The trio sat there huddled together, exhausted and hurting. Seconds lasted for hours. Then Dick pushed all his raging emotions down deep inside him. He had to be strong now, for them. What they were about to do wasn't going to be easy and he had to show them that they would be ok. "Alright, we're busting out of this joint. Come, it's just us now but we're gonna be ok."

There was a small tug on his sleeve. Glancing down, Dean held up the empty bottle. It took a moment for him to understand what the younger boy was trying to say but he caught on quick. "You're right, Dean. If we're gonna get out of here successfully, we will need some supplies, especially for Sammy. Do you know where we can get more milk?"

With new focus, the small boy slid out of the crib with the babe still in hand and walked over to some cabinets and pointed. Dick did a quick search for something to carry it all in and his eyes found a satchel. He gathered all the things he recognized they would need and stuffed it inside. "We're gonna need stuff too. Do you want to wait here for me?"

Dick hadn't even finished the question before Dean's hand shot up and clutched on to his shirt in a vice like grip. "Ok, but you're gonna have to be real quiet for me. If we wake them up, they'll separate us again." He didn't need to wait for Dean's acknowledgement. He knew the boy understood. And if he was right, the middle Grayson was just as desperate to escape this hellhole as he was.

As they looked for a way out, they also kept an eye open for the kitchen. Locating an exit was a lot easier than finding the supply room for the cafeteria. But luck was finally on their side and they found the store not too far from a doorway to freedom. Dick took some bread, cheese and a hunk of smoked meat. They should travel well. And he found a knife that wasn't too sharp but should still be able to get through the meat. There was nothing that they could take to drink, so he hoped they would find water along the way.

Supplied now, the trio left the school grounds and headed into the forest beyond. The horizon in the east was starting to lighten as the Sun began his slow journey toward day.

- SPN – BM –

"Well, I think that's the best we're going to get Bruce."

As the sun breached the night, the group successfully compiled everything they thought they would need to gain custody of the Grayson boys. They had worked through the night, but Bruce knew it was all worth it when those boys were his.

Lucius had arrived at Wayne Manor shortly after their phone conversation. Even without knowing the details, he had already called some of the most brilliant Attorneys at Wayne Enterprises to meet him there. One of them even called in a favor with a friend to help with custodial laws. After all, the group generally dealt with corporate litigations not custody battles.

They had brainstormed and created a cohesive argument on why Bruce should and could be their permanent guardian. All they had to do was wait for the court to open to present their case.

"Thank you gentlemen, for all your work tonight. There will be a big bonus in it for you this year once we win."

"Are you kidding? This is the first time we've seen you this passionate about anything in years. If this means that much to you, then we're happy to help."

"Thanks, Phil. And it means everything to me."

"Not a bad way to win over the press either, you taking in those boys."

"No, Greg. I won't have those boys lives turned into a media circus. This isn't about publicity or public opinion. This is about three lost kids who have had their world destroyed. If anyone understands what they're going through, then I do. I know what it's like to lose everything you took for granted so young. And I am not going to let them deal with it on their own."

"I meant no offense, Bruce. What those boys just went through I wouldn't wish on anyone. And if I was there, I would probably be right there with you trying to take care of them. I'm just pointing out that it might finally shut those nay-sayers up about you being a chauvinistic, self-centered bachelor right now. That's all." 

"I don't care what they say about me. But they aren't going to make a spectacle of those boys' pain. This is going to be done hush-hush. No one needs to know about it until it's done, got that gentlemen?"

The group quickly agreed. Satisfied now, Bruce smiled. "Well, I am sure you are all tired and I have a big day ahead of me. I'm sure you can see your way out while I get ready to collect my boys. Good day, gentlemen."

The group gathered their belongings and started heading out of the room, one man hesitated before making his departure, "Good luck, Bruce."

"Thank you, Lucius, for everything." The two friends shook hands. The Wayne CEO held one more meaningful look with his employer then left.

With that Bruce headed upstairs to change and make himself presentable for court. His ever trusted manservant, surrogate father and closest friend was waiting for him in his room. "Has everything been met to your satisfaction, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred. I think we've worked up a pretty ironclad case. This house is going to get a whole lot fuller soon. I hope you're up to the task."

"Quite. However, pardon my saying so, sir, but are you sure bringing those boys to live here is the wisest choice given your other mission? Fatherhood is not merely a day job. Children require tending to both day and _night_."

"They are part of my mission. Their parents didn't die from an accident. Someone killed them for money. I aim to find who did it and make them pay."

"Vengeance is not the answer to everything. If these children come to live here, they will need compassion, patience, understanding among other things."

"And you have enough for both of us. You raised me after all."

"Indeed. I suspect these youths will be a piece of cake, as it were, compared to you, sir."

At that, Bruce had to laugh. "I don't doubt it. If I had to wager on it, I would have to agree with you. Bring the car around Alfred. If we leave now, we should get there as soon as they open. I want to get them here as soon as possible."

"Very well, sir."

- SPN - BM -

"Mr. Kraus, sir! Mr. Kraus." An awful pounding disrupted his sleep. He was already irritated for being woken up once when those circus freaks arrived, now someone was trying to break his door down.

Groaning, Jeremiah got to his feet and pulled on a robe from the end of his bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He jerked open his door as far as the chain would let him to find Gibbs and Letcher standing beyond with panicked expressions on their faces. "What the hell do you two want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Those circus brats."

"Yes, what of them?"

"They're gone."

"What?!" Jeremiah slammed his door shut and threw off the chain. Flinging the door wide open he glared at the two idiots in front of him. "What do you mean gone?"

"That older brat, that we tossed in solitary is gone. I went to dump breakfast off and when I got no answer, I went inside and found nothing."

"And what about you?"

Letcher shook his head. "Gone too sir. Gibbs came and got me the moment he found out. We checked on the other two and they were gone. That room was locked that older boy was in. He must have found a way out somehow then got his brothers and booked it."

"Well, they can't have gotten far. You two get out there and start searching the grounds. Maybe you can get them back before anyone notices."

"Who would notice? I thought they were orphans."

"Well, for one, that cop that dropped them off is supposed to come back this morning to do the paperwork. What if he wants to see them?"

"Oh right, good point."

"And that gentlemen is why I make the big bucks. Go find those kids quick."

"That's a lot of ground to cover. How we supposed to do it?"

"I don't care. Get them back here ASAP or you'll both be hunting for new jobs instead of some stupid kids." Kraus spun on his heel and slammed the door shut. He stood there for a moment, running scenarios through his head and none of them ended well. "Damn." He had a bad feeling that those boys were going to ruin everything.

- SPN - BM –

"Morning, Mr. Kraus."

"Ah, Officer Flaherty, is it not? Good morning to you too sir. Is there anything I can do for you Officer?"

"No, just here to do that paperwork on the Grayson boys. Tragic story that. How they doing?"

"Fine, fine. Right this way officer. Don't want to keep you away too long from your regular duties." Kraus ushered the policeman to the admittance office to get this over with as soon as possible. He hadn't heard anything from Gibbs and Letcher since early this morning. With any luck, they will get the boys back before anyone really comes asking after them.

"Right. Good news is they may not need to stay that long at all. Hear say that there's a couple folks vying for custody. With any luck, they'll be outta here by dinner time." Flaherty laughed and Kraus joined him.

"Good news, indeed. Meanwhile, we can't shirk our duties, can we? Shall we begin?"

Inside, Kraus was a raging storm. _Those idiots better find those kids or we're all in for it!_

- SPN – BM – SPN – BM –

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chap.

It has come to my attention that in July 1984 Nightwing debuted, Dick Grayson's alt identity after Robin. That would make Nightwing 30 this month. And as of last month, that persona is no more. A new chapter has begun. Out of death comes life. I hope that Grayson will have a better chance as time goes on. In the meantime, I look forward to playing in this universe.

Until next chap,

~Ari :D


	4. Chapter 4

Of Broken Wings

Chapter 4

Dick replaced the nipple on the bottle and stood. They had found a stream not too far into their journey. He had taken the empty bottle that Dean was still holding after feeding Sammy, cleaned it and filled it with water. It didn't hold a lot of water, hopefully enough to get them further along. If they didn't stray too far from the brook, then they should be fine.

Their father had taken them camping during the off season last year. It wasn't so bad. It was just the four of them then. They didn't even know Sammy was coming yet. But their dad had everything they needed and knew exactly which way to go and what to do. Dick was doing his best, he just didn't think it was good enough. He wanted dad.

Sighing, he looked back at Dean who was finishing changing Sam's diaper. He made his way back to his brothers and crouched down. "Hey, you hungry? We can cut a small piece of cheese and bread if you are." Dean shook his head but still did not look at him.

In fact, Dean had only made eye contact with his older brother twice since they left the school. And even then, it was only for a millisecond. Dick had no idea what happened to his brother back there, he only knew that it would take a lot longer than it had with the fire to get his brother back.

Dean stood up with the intention of collecting the youngest Grayson and resuming their trek to nowhere. Unfortunately, the horrors of the night before finally caught up to him and he swayed. Dick automatically reached out to steady him, worry furrowing his brow. "Are you sure you're ok?" Even in the shade of the trees, the morning light was enough to reveal how pale his brother looked. "It's gonna be ok, Mihai. You'll see."

But Dean's face took on a sudden sheen of sweat and a green hue. Quickly the boy scrambled to the other side of a tree and threw up. It didn't last long since they hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. But it further taxed an already exhausted body and emotionally distraught little boy.

Collecting Sam, Dick walked over to the middle child and patted the boy's back supportively. When Dean's stomach calmed enough, Dick wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "As soon as we find some place we can hide for a while you can rest. I promise. Just a little further." Under his hand, he could feel Dean shaking again. He was starting to wonder if his brother was coming down with something. This could complicate things – not like they weren't complicated enough already.

They couldn't go back to the Circus, not yet anyway. Cops were bound to be there still. They couldn't go to the Cops because they would just take them back to that horrible school. They didn't know anyone else to go to. And they had no idea where they were anyway if they were trying to get somewhere. And if Dean was coming down with something, he wasn't sure if they could find a doctor who wouldn't turn them in.

All Dick knew was that they couldn't stay at that school another night. If Dean looked this bad after just a few hours, and he himself was going to be locked up in solitary for a while, what was left of their family would fall apart. He couldn't let that happen. So if their only recourse was to disappear, then they would.

Slowly, they went deeper into the woods in search of a place they could hideaway.

- SPN – BM –

"This is ridiculous. How the hell are we supposed to find some kids out here? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Letcher complained.

"Quit yer bitchin'. Kraus will have our heads if we comeback empty handed. Just keep lookin'. 'Sides, they don't know this area as well as we do. And if they only grabbed enough stuff for a day or two then they're probably gonna have to come back soon or they'll starve."

"Then they won't be our problem no more."

"Moron, course they will be. Didn't you see what was on the front of the paper cook was readin' when we checked if they took anything? _Trapeze Tragedy_ was the header. This thing is a lot bigger than we thought last night. If Kraus knew how big this was, then he woulda probably treated 'em like gold and not the regulars that usually show up. Coulda been our ticket to more funding."

The duo walked in silence for a while. "We're never gonna find those kids," Letcher huffed.

Gibbs stopped abruptly. "I think I have an idea where to look for them. Let's go."

- SPN – BM –

A scream had jolted Dick awake.

They had found a cave-like hollow beneath the undergrowth where some trees had fallen many years before. It wasn't big, just big enough for the three of them to hide in. Dean and Sam were tucked into the back while Dick was sitting near the edge to watch out for any danger.

Exhausted, the two older boys had quickly drifted off to sleep. Dick hadn't realized he had done so until the cry of his brother roused him. Dean was caught in the throes of a nightmare. Scooting to the back of the hollow, Dick pulled his little brother into his lap. "Shh, Mihai. I'm here. You're safe. Shhh."

Dean continued to thrash for a few more minutes. Twisting violently, Dean cried out, "No!" then his eyes popped open already full of tears.

"It's ok, it's ok. It's over now," the eldest Grayson continued to sooth. Holding fast to the tiny figure, he pulled him tighter to his chest to quell the tremors of his brother.

Dean clung to the only person he trusted now. Unabated the tears fell. He woke from one nightmare into an even worse nightmare. He just wanted it to end.

"I know, Mihai, I miss them too. It's gonna be ok cause we're still together. We'll get back home, I promise. We just have to wait until this mess is over." He rocked his brother back to sleep. In the silence, Dick wondered exactly how he was going to get them home.

- SPN – BM –

Bruce walked out of the side door with a smug yet determined expression on his face.

"Congratulations, sir. I trust there was little opposition."

"Pop Haly was there along with a few other members of their troupe. They had little hope, but they tried. He approached me after I was awarded custody. The man was devastated, but he thanked me for wanting to give the boys a good life. All he asked was for the opportunity to visit them once and a while. I told him that he as well as anyone else from the circus is welcome to visit the boys any time. And I will work with him to arrange visits for the boys to the circus as often as I can. I don't intend to keep the boys away from their family."

"He must have been glad to hear it."

"He was. And I meant it." Bruce climbed into the car and waited for Alfred to take up the driver's seat. Their eyes met through the mirror. "You ready for this, Alfred?"

"As ready as I will ever be, sir."

"Then let's go get our boys."

- SPN – BM –

Fortunately for Kraus, Officer Flaherty was in and out quickly. Everything else at the school had been business as usual and he was on his way to lunch when an unexpected visitor arrived. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Mr. Wayne?" he pondered aloud, then genuflected, "How may I be of assistance to you, Mr. Wayne?"

"You could direct me to Mr. Kraus, he is the Dean of this school, is he not?"

"He is – I mean, I am. Mr. Kraus, at your service. What brings you all the way out to our school?"

"The Grayson's."

Kraus' heart jumped into his throat. Swallowing it back down, he schooled his features into a mask of indifference. "Pardon me, Mr. Wayne, but did you say the Grayson's?"

"Yes, it was my understanding that they were brought here last night."

"They were. Forgive me, I don't understand how you are involved with them."

"I was the benefactor for the Circus last night and ultimately responsible for them being here. I have just left the court and I have been awarded custody of the Grayson children. Therefore I am here to take them home."

Flabbergasted, Kraus blurted out a disbelieving, "Excuse me?"

Getting perturbed by the man's inability to understand a simple concept, Bruce's tone took on a slightly harder edge. "You are Dean Kraus and this is the Gotham School for Boys and the Grayson children were remanded to your care, correct?"

Spluttering, Kraus tried to answer, "Well, yes…it…they…"

Bruce handed the man a document and commanded, "Then go now please and collect the children. I would like to take them home now. They have already been through enough."

Kraus scanned the document and saw the boys' names: Richard John Grayson, Dean Michael Grayson and Samuel Henry Grayson. They were to be handed over to Bruce Thomas Wayne immediately. _This couldn't be happening!_

"Is there a problem, Dean Kraus?"

Looking up at the most powerful man in Gotham, Kraus had to think fast. Handing back the paper, the official straightened up to his full height. "Regretfully, Mr. Wayne, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that the boys are no longer here."

"What? Did someone else come to get them?"

"We do not believe so."

"Then where are they?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you, Mr. Wayne, we don't know where they are. They were escorted to the dormitories upon their arrival and when we called the students to breakfast they never showed."

"Why the hell am I just finding out about this now?"

"Because we only just realized it."

"You only _just_ realized that 3 young boys who were put in your care are suddenly missing?"

"You must understand, Mr. Wayne, this school houses well over a hundred boys of varying ages. Their arrival was very late and only a few were informed that they were here. We do not keep watch over the children when they sleep and even though the doors to the school are locked from the outside to prevent intruders, due to safety protocols, they can easily be opened from the inside. We were not told that they might be a flight risk. I have already sent out two of my custodians to search for them. In the meantime, I still have a school to run. What more do you want of me?"

"Show me to your office, Dean Kraus, I have a phone call to make."

- SPN – BM –

Distant voices alerted them that they were not alone. Although, whoever it was was still a distance away, it would only be a matter of time before they were found. Next to him, he could feel Dean trying to press further into him and the trembling of his little frame.

If they were found now, they would be drug back to that school. He knew it and so did Dean. The kid looked terrified. Whatever happened, Dick was determined to keep Dean from that place. But if they stayed where they were, the chances of them getting caught got higher and higher as the voices slowly drew closer. He couldn't let that happen.

Scooting out, he turned to face his younger brother. "Listen, Mihai, very closely. People are coming. If they catch us, they _will_ take us back. But I'm not going to let that happen, you hear me. But you gotta do what I say. Don't make a sound, no matter what you hear. I'm going to go out and try and lead them away." Dean's panicked look and reaching hands almost changed his mind. But a shout, closer now, spurred him on. "I will come back to you, Mihai, I promise. This is the only way. Don't move. Don't make any noise. Keep Pesha safe, keep him quiet. You have to be the big brother til I get back. Understand?"

Big bright tears threatened to fall, but Dean somehow manage to keep them in when he nodded. "Good boy. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Dean watched his older brother slip out of the hollow and dart away. Carefully, he scooped up Sammy and laid the babe across his lap with the bag of supplies at his hip. He pressed himself all the way back in the hollow so he was as far away from the hole as possible. There he resolved to wait until his big brother returned.

Dick hovered in the doorway for a moment and listened. To his right he heard the voice again so he darted off to the left. If he got a little further away, he would make some noise to draw the trespassers in the opposite direction from his brothers.

With his aerial training and the fact that he was still small and light himself, Dick was soon leading their pursuers on a merry goose chase. He didn't risk finding out who was following him as long as they weren't anywhere near his family. He was even starting to enjoy himself, using the trees and terrain as his personal playground.

It was only when he recognized the brook that they had stopped at before, did Dick realize in his eagerness to pull the men away he didn't keep note on how to get back to them once he truly lost the men. Frantically he spun around searching for the way they had wondered originally but all the trees looked the same. Carding his hands through his hair, the acrobat completely forgot about what he had been doing.

It was the break the men needed. "Hey! There's one of 'em now! Get back here kid or you'll be sorry."

No, he couldn't get caught now! Dick did the only thing he could. He jumped over the stream and ran with all his might. He could hear the men running behind him. Dick didn't look back, yet he was certain they were closing in. Faster, he had to go faster.

And in an instant everything changed. His foot hit empty space and he found himself tumbling through the air. Quickly tucking himself into a ball like his parents taught him, Dick had no idea how long he fell. The impact was hard and drove the air from his lungs. His body carried the momentum down the rough terrain, bumping and rolling along the rocky floor until he hit something hard and unyielding. Pain pierced his side and he cried out. Blackness descended.

- SPN – BM – SPN – BM – SPN – BM –

Hello again. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Thanks again to all those reading.

Until next time,

~Ari :D


End file.
